A Walk Down Memory Lane
by precipitate
Summary: What happens when Ray finally decides to spill the beans to Lily? A Ray and Lily one-shot story! R&R :D


A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Summary**: When is Ray ever going to spill the beans to Lily? Well, here's my idea once he gets over himself and does it. 

**Disclaimer**: Of course I own Radio Free Roscoe. That's why I'm writing this fanfic and I'm still broke. [/end sarcasm] 

**A/N**: If you don't like Ray/Lily then I suggest you stop reading this :p I got this idea a night ago and I finished it today, so I hope you guys like. Read and review, mucho appreciated :D ONWARD TO THE STORY~ 

            "You're hotter than hot coals, way talented and I dunno . . . just a whole lot of awesome. Anybody would be lucky to have you," Ray Brennan said awhile back, the thought echoing in Lily Randall's head. As she was sitting alone at the hideout known as Radio Free Roscoe, Lily rummaged through her backpack. She took out the gift Ray given her days before Christmas since he was going out of town that day. Although Ray asked Lily not to open it until then, Lily was too impatient to wait.

            Observing the gift, Lily's eyes lit with curiosity. It was just an ordinary box with no gift wrap, tied with a blue ribbon. Although the ribbon was horribly tied, Ray knew Lily too well. Blue was her favorite color.

            Lily shook the box, hoping to figure the mystery with her senses. In return, she heard a rough sound. _Hopefully it's not a frog, _she thought to herself, remembering the time Ray gave her Jumpy Junior. His attempt to unveil a mature Ray crashed and burned when the frog appeared dead at the crime scene. To this day Lily still thinks he's the kid who flushed down her goldfish, but would all of that change?  

            She couldn't resist. Lily opened the box and took out a frame inside. On it was a picture of Ray and herself when they were only seven, sitting on the tree in Ray's backyard where his cat would always climb. Lily would always go after it, regardless of whether she'd fall or not. Ray went after her, caring for her safety and hopefully the one to catch her fall. One day they climbed up just to talk, but Ray used it as an opportunity to make his move. He was so close to kissing her, but Lily leaned back in disgust from getting 'cooties'. Before Lily knew it, she was hanging onto the branch with only one hand on grip, screaming on top of her lungs. Her grip became loose, but Ray caught it with his hand. Lily was nearly four feet above the ground, with him as her only lifeline. 

            "Lily, I want to ask you something," Ray began nervously, his hands becoming sweaty. "If I catch your fall, will you marry me?" 

            "How are you going to do that when I'm the one on the bottom!?" Lily replied with disbelief.  

            "I'll use my Superman powers! So what do you say, Lily…!?" Before he knew it, they lost each other's grips, causing another to fall to the ground. Luckily, the trampoline below saved their fall. Lily was on top of Ray, still screaming with her voice to the maximum. After realizing she was safe, their eyes were locked. 

            "See, what did I tell you, Lily? I caught your fall and now you're my wife." 

            A smile spread Lily's face after reminiscing, turning the frame over. On the back had a paper folded into a small square like a note, stating 'To: Lily, my own Goldilocks, except without the curls and more tomboy-ish like . . .' Lily let a giggle escape her lips. If Ray was actually there, she would have hit him. 

Dear Lily, 

                        You really are dear to me. I didn't realize it until you went out with Lee Johns. The reason why I interfered was because I was jealous. I didn't want any guys around you, because I wanted you all to myself. I know it's pretty lame to express myself on paper, but when I express myself in person you somehow scare me. Or maybe my attempts of revealing my real feelings backfire, or maybe that's just the effect crushes have on guys, nervousness. That's the feeling I have right now, and even my pen is shaking. 

                        Sometimes I wish I can be like you, Lily – be upfront about my feelings. But no, that nervousness kicks in again. Back then when I was younger, I started getting these different feelings whenever I was around you. I couldn't quite explain it, but I think it was love. When I tried my luck at making my first move, you eventually backed away. Those feelings died down for a while . . . and now they came back to haunt me. Now, that we're older, maybe that's the way it should be. I mean, friendship is enough . . . right? 

                        I don't know, we've just been best friends for a long time, and all this lovey-dovey crap is killing me. I'd do anything to go back in time and marry you like when we were little kids, but only revisit the part before marriage. 

Love, no wait, I can't say that. I don't exactly love you in _that _way, but I do like you. A lot.

Ray Brennan.

            Lily felt her mouth already forming wide in shock. Was she that much of a blonde, after all? Although there were many clues pointing at it, Lily never realized it. It was probably true of what Ray said, "You don't care about anyone else's feelings except your own." Lily sat back in her seat, touching her lips in disbelief. In retrospect, everything happened for a reason. The whipped cream incident, Jumpy Junior, flicorice . . . the only reason behind was that Ray liked Lily.   

            She rapidly collected her items, hurriedly walking to Ray's house with his gift in her hands. On the way there, snow fell and kids were playfully throwing snowballs at each other. When Lily finally arrived, she climbed up the ladder to his room. There wasn't anyone present just by looking through the window. His family couldn't be leaving yet, it was only two days before Christmas. When Lily was about to leave through the backyard gate, Ray called out her name.

            "Lily!" he exclaimed excitedly. She glanced above, noticing Ray was sitting on the same branch where he 'proposed' to her. "Come on up." Lily smiled, and gladly went with the flow, taking a seat on either side of him. Ray recognized the blue ribbon wasn't on the gift, realizing she had already opened it. 

            "Ray, I know you told me not to open the gift, but . . ." she began, as a cloud of nervousness settled on his face. It was so cold that Lily could see her own breath in small puffs. "It was really sweet of you. I just wanted to ask you, maybe we could get married." Her hand crept slowly towards his. Once Lily got hold of it, she laced her fingers through Ray's. "Except we'll do the part before that." 


End file.
